Since their first observation by Iijima in 1991 carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have been the focus of considerable research (S, Iijima, ‘Helical microtubules of graphitic carbon’, Nature 354, 56 (1991)). Many investigators have reported the remarkable physical and mechanical properties of this new form of carbon. CNTs typically are 0.5-1.5 nm in diameter for single wall CNTs (SWNTs), 1-3 nm in diameter for double wall CNTs (DWNTs), and 5 nm to 100 nm in diameter for multi-wall CNTs (MWNTs). From unique electronic properties and a thermal conductivity higher than that of diamond to mechanical properties where the stillness, strength and resilience exceeds that of any current material. CNTs offer tremendous opportunity for the development of fundamental new material systems. In particular, the exceptional mechanical properties of CNTs (E>1.0 TPa and tensile strength of 50 GPa) combined with their low density (1-2.0 g/cm3) make them attractive for the development of CNT-reinforced composite materials (Eric W, Wong, Paul E. Sheehan, Charles M. Lieber, “Nanobeam Mechanics: Elasticity, Strength, and Toughness of Nanorods and Nanotubes”, Science 277, 1971 (1997)). CNTs are the strongest material known on earth. Compared with MWNTs, SWNTs and DWNTs have even more promising as reinforcing materials for composites because of their higher surface area and higher aspect ratio. Table 1 lists surface area and aspect ratio of SWNTs, DWNTs, and MWNTs.
TABLE 1SWNTsDWNTsMWNTsSurface area (m2/g)300-600300-40040-300Geometric aspect ratio~10,000~5,000100~1000(length/diameter)
A problem is that both SWNTs and DWNTs are more expensive that MWNTs. The price of both purified SWNTs and DWNTs can be as high as $500/g while that of purified MWNTs is $1-10/g. Thus, the cost of MWNTs-reinforced nanocomposites is much lower than that of either SWNTs or DWNTs-reinforced nanocomposites.